This invention relates generally to a filter mounted at the distal end of a dip tube of a manually actuated dispenser, and more particularly to such a filter as having a perforate area greater than the outer diameter of the dip tube to which the filter is attached to thereby avoid filter clogging and to minimize flow resistance of liquid product into the dip tube during pumping operation.
Known prior art dip tube filters, of one-piece or multiple part construction, typically include a mesh screen or the like having its perforate area confined within the interior diameter of the dip tube which thereby reduces the available mesh area for functioning as a filter. Moreover product flow into the dip tube is limited to that area immediately adjacent the end of the dip tube.